Immortal
by maximumride8899
Summary: When Max is heading home one night, she literally runs into something on the road. Or someone. Some she doesn't think is entirely human. Someone dark, someone, evil. Someone darker than night itself. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yep, I've decided to make another story! Thanks for clicking on, and please review to let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

Have you ever had one of those moments where you think _why does the world hate me? Why is it that the world is choosing this moment to screw with me?_

Well, I was having one of those moments right now.

I was currently going way over the speed limit, my foot literally pressing the gas pedal of my Mustang to the floor. The little arrow on my dashboard was threatening to pop right off, bobbling at the end of my speedometer.

Why are you going so fast you might ask, or, what's the hurry?

Well, my hurry was in the form of my mom, Valencia Ride; she told me to be home at 11:00 tonight, since it was apparently "a school night" and I "needed the sleep". Whatever; like a few hours of lost sleep was going to flunk me out of school.

It was currently 10:55 and I was 20 miles from my house; hence the reason I'm rushing. If I was late again tonight, like I have been for the past few days, she would probably murder me. And then bring me back to life to lecture me. And then murder me again. So, yea; my mother's like a ray of sunshine.

Anyways, back to my illegal driving spree.

I quickly turned out of traffic and onto an isolated road; no headlights in front of or behind me.

_Thank god_

I actually needed some silence and alone time right now; all day I've been crowded by people, from Iggy haggling me all day about how it was "wrong" to borrow his car without asking him and then returning it 3 days later.

_It was a fun ride though; even if Iggy threatened to murder me in my sleep after he found out it was me that took it._

Then all the teachers decided to have like a "group project day", so I had to actually work and socialize with people all day, which was a HUGE nightmare.

Then Nudge dragged me to her house for about all afternoon up until about 20 minute ago to plan her "Super party" of the school year.

Yea, I have weird friends.

Ok, back to the empty road.

Darkness surrounded my car on all sides, almost enveloping the car itself. I hummed to myself, trying to take my mind off the fact that I was most likely going to be grounded for life for breaking my curfew _again._

I was 17 for god's sake! I mean can't she just let me stay out whenever a wanted to? No! I have to come home early, despite the fact that I don't go to school until 9 fuckin' 30! High school was supposed to be the times you remembered; all the times with friends, staying up all night at parties, and all that other high school crap. How am I supposed to do all that when I have to be home at 11?! Life is so unfair.

In my self-ranting I had failed to noticed the tall black shape that was starting to take form in the middle of the road, about 50 feet ahead of me. Unfortunately, since my car was going about 100 miles per hour, the 50 feet were soon behind me and the shape loomed over my dashboard.

I let out a small scream, turning my steering wheel sharply to the right, trying to avoid the dark blob that was standing at the base of my hood. I turned the wheel until it had made 2 full circles, stopping right above my lap. The car skidded across the road, finally stopping at the edge of it, right before going into the ditch. It ended up doing a full 180, making me face the exact direction I had just come from.

_What the hell?_

The engine turned off, leaving me in silence, apart from my heaving breathing. I quickly pat myself down, checking for injuries. My hands made jerking movements, shaking from the thought that I almost hit something and possibly could've wrecked my car. My ragged breathing slowly toned down to normal, calming me down and leaving me in silence once again; the only sound was the wind outside my window, probably the only thing preventing the road from falling in utter silence.

Then a thought hit me.

Oh my god what if I hit whatever was in the street? OH GOD

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I quickly opened my door, scampering out and onto the cold pavement.

"Oh god please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be-" I stopped short, my eyes darting along the road.

"-dead." The word hung in the air, a tiny hint of fear in it. The road before me was empty, no sign of the _thing_ that had been in the street. I looked in both directions of the road, my mouth hanging open.

_I didn't imagine it, did I? _

It _was_ really dark outside; maybe I _did_ imagine it.

I laughed at myself.

How could I have been so stupid? There wasn't anything out here!

I shrugged off the uneasy feeling that hung over my shoulders, dismissing it.

_I'm probably just tired. And I'm being a wuss; why the hell am I getting so freaked out by this?_

I sighed in annoyance and stood back up, turning in the direction of my car. Just to stop short at the guy standing behind me.

He was, to say the least, stunning; I've never seen anyone like him. Ever.

He was a few inches taller than me, which is actually saying a lot, considering I was the tallest in my class. I only came up to his shoulder, so, naturally, my eyes landed on his clothes first. He was wearing a tight black shirt, (one that showed off an impressive 6 pack might I add) and a black leather jacket over that.

Finally I look up at his face, my breath catching in my throat as I did so.

His face and features were just, beautiful. That's the only word I could think of to describe it, but it was more than that. His face was angular, his cheek bones defined beneath his eyes and on the side of his face; the paleness of it was hidden behind black wisps of shaggy hair that hung over his eyebrows, the tips hanging over his eyes.

My god his eyes.

They were black, as black as darkness could be; they were about as black as the sky around me. No, they were darker. They say the eyes are a window to the soul, right? Well, this obviously didn't apply to him. I couldn't see anything, just a complete darkness and then nothing.

They were trained on me, his gaze locking with mine. It felt like he was burning a hole in my head, but I ignored it, trying to speak. My mouth kept opening and closing, like a fish out of water. Finally I shook my head, bringing my thoughts back into place.

"Uh, sorry; I didn't see you. I didn't hit you, did I? With my car I mean." I said, breaking the silence between us. It was then that I realized the wind had died down, making it eerily quiet.

He didn't answer me, just kept staring. He narrowed his eyes at me and tilted his head a little, concentrating on me.

_Which was totally hot. _

But, there was something about him that I couldn't place; something that wasn't right. Something, dark. Something, cold. And it scared me.

_But he's still hot._

But something about the way he was looking at me, the way a predator would look at prey. His soulless eyes alone made me want to cower in my shoes, but his gaze made me want to scream.

Before I knew what I was doing I had started walking around him, speed walking to my car and leaving him in the middle of the road. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel the intenseness of his gaze on my back. I didn't hear any footsteps, so I can only assume that he decided not to follow me.

_Good._

I reached my car and ripped the door open, quickly sliding into the seat and slamming it behind me. My hands fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one that would start the car. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I need to get out of here. Now.

I finally found the right key and slipped it into the ignition. Thankfully the engine roared to life, making it noisy once again in the still night. I sighed in relief, instantly feeling safer inside my car.

But then I looked at the window and my safeness disappeared. He was standing there, right outside my car window, giving me the same glare he had before. I hadn't even heard him come up. We stared at each other for a minute, but this time he broke the silence.

"Are you going to come outside?" He said. It wasn't a question, his tone implying that it was a statement; that it was going to happen.

_If I thought he was hot then, I don't even know what he is now._

His voice was like velvet, coming out deep and beautiful, making me freeze. He again locked gazes with me, and this time the darkness of them swam around me. They filled up everything, surrounding me in onyx. I couldn't break his gaze; it felt like my eyes were glued to his, just staring.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hand moving towards the inside door handle on my car door.

_Whose hand is that? Why are they in my car?_

It took me a minute to realize it was _my _hand that was starting to open the door. It was moving against my will,not following what I was thinking.

_Stop_

My hand grasped the door handle, slowing pulling it out.

_STOP_

Suddenly my hand froze; I took the time to slam the door back in place and painfully break away form the guy's stare. The corners of his mouth turned into a scowl, making his features become more menacing than before. Before he could do anything though I slammed my foot on the accelerator, turning the wheel frantically to turn the car back around.

It went in a semi-circle around the guy, coming to again face the direction I was headed.

With one last look at him, I was sped off down the road, leaving whoever it was in the road.

_That was, strange._

Suddenly the fog in my head cleared, and I instantly became pissed.

_What the hell was his problem?! He practically murdered me with his eyes, and then somehow kept me from thinking!_

_But he was hot. Extremely hot._

_But he seemed, different. Something about him was different. Dark. Almost evil._

_But he was still gorgeous._

I groaned in annoyance.

_Sometimes life doesn't make sense._

I looked at the clock on my dashboard.

11:30

_Shit!_

I sped up, trying to hurry home as fast as I could.

_How's it already 11:30?! I was only with the guy for 5 minutes!_

_It was his fault; his fault that I was going to be late and probably grounded; his fault that I almost felt dizzy._

_Great. Now I have to head home and face mom's wrath._

**_Sooooo, like? Hate? Either way, please review! Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect that many, but was pleasantly surprised when I saw all the reviews, favorites, and follows showing up in my inbox. I hope you like chapter 2, cuz here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

20 minutes later I was pulling up into my dark driveway; all the lights were off, even in the bedroom windows.

_Maybe I got lucky and mom went to sleep._

I silently walked up to my front door and inserted my key, trying to turn the knob as silently as I could.

_Think silent thoughts, think silent thoughts._

Thankfully no one was waiting in the hallway, so I safely assumed mom went to bed.

_Thank god! Now I have some time to come up with an excuse. _

I silently padded down our carpet hallway, heading for the stairs. But here's the thing about my stairs; they're old and wooden, which means that if you step on it wrong, they'll creak and make loud noises that could probably wake the dead. And a sleeping mom.

So I was going to have to be ninja Max tonight.

I put my toe on the first step, holding my breath.

_Creak_

It creaked, but probably not loud enough to wake someone upstairs. But just loud enough to alert someone downstairs that I was home.

The living room light flicked on behind me, making me freeze on the steps.

_Dam it! Stupid stairs!_

"Maximum. Martinez. Ride. Do you even know what time it is?"

_Shit; she never uses my full name. Ever._

"Uh, no?" I slowly turned around to face her; she was sitting in our black recliner, which was currently turned so that it was facing the stairs. She had her arms crossed over her chest, obviously trying to control her anger.

"It is nearly midnight; I told you to be home at 11." She stated. I scrambled back down the stairs and towards her.

"I know I know, but I've got an excuse." She looked like she didn't believe me, but I went ahead.

"Ok, after school I had to go to Nudge's house because she needed my help with something for school, (can't tell my mom about the party) and-"

"So you were at Nudge's this whole time!" She yelled at me

"Yes, but we were working on this project and lost track of time, and so I left her house at 10:45 and-"

"Well why didn't you just have her parents call me?"

"Because they were asleep."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I was driving."

"Well it doesn't take an hour to get here from Nudge's house."

"It does if traffic's bad." I decided not to tell her about the guy I almost hit; she'd probably be even madder at me, if that was even possible.

"You should've checked the clock Max." Her features were softening up and I mentally sighed in relief.

_Yay maybe I won't be killed tonight!_

"Go to your room; we'll talk about it in the morning." She flicked off the light, leaving the hallway in the dark once again.

I scrambled up the stairs, taking two at a time until I reached the top floor, and ran to my room.

My room's pretty unique; when it was being build some construction worker on the job messed up one of the walls, so they had no choice but to put something else in. That something else just happens to be glass. So, yea; one of the walls in my room is just glass, allowing me to see out into the front yard.

And what to my wandering eyes see in the road by our house? You probably guessed it; the pale guy from the empty road before.

He wasn't glaring at me this time, just kinda looking at me.

_Like a stalker; a hot stalker._

_Stop saying he's hot!_

Yea, I need to stop arguing with myself.

Anyways, the guy kept staring at me, almost making me shiver. Almost.

I glared at him and closed the black curtains on the window, blocking him out. Hopefully he'll get the hint and stop following me.

I quickly changed into a T-shirt and shorts and flicked off my lights. I jumped onto my white bed and threw all the multi-colored pillows to the floor.

_Ok, time to go to bed_

But I couldn't; I couldn't stop thinking about that guy, and I couldn't stop thinking about why he was following me. I almost wanted to see him again.

_Ok, I need to go bed_

_I wonder what his name is?  
1, 2, 3, sleep!_

_How is he so hot?_

_Maybe I should count sheep._

_Should I tell Nudge?_

_1 sheep, 2 sheep,_

_Yea, I'll tell her._

_3 sheep, 4 sheep…_

**_The Next Morning_**

"MAX! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

_Ugh why do I have to get up? Maybe I can skip today._

"MAX DON'T MAKE ME CALL IGGY OVER HERE AGAIN!"

My eyes flew open and I attempted to sit up, but since I was still half asleep, I ended up falling onto the shag carpet beside my bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I quickly yelled back; last time she said that I ignored it, which resulted in her calling Iggy (who lives next door) who came into my room, opened my windows/wall, pulled me out of bed, and rolled me through them, which caused me to fall 2 stories into a patch of bushes. Needless to say I ran back inside, planning to kill him, when I found out he had gone back to his house and locked the door. Wimp.

And my mom just laughed.

My mother's so nice isn't she?

I crawled over to my closet and used the knobs on the door to pull myself up into a standing position.

_I hate mornings_

30 minutes later I was back inside my Mustang and heading to the hell house the world calls school. When I reached the parking lot I saw Nudge's red Fiat already sitting in our regular parking spaces. I pulled up beside her and got out of the car just as she came running to the driver's side.

"Ohmigod Max thank god you're here! I have to tell you something; there's this new-" She was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling that first period was about to start.

"Oh, I'll tell you at lunch! Bye!" She ran off across the parking lot, heading for the front doors. Nudge has some computer class first period, which is on the other side of the school, so she has to run to class each morning.

Poor Nudge.

Anyways, I have History first, which is the closet to the front doors, which means I can take my time getting to class. Which I will.

My heels clicked across the pavement, echoing in empty parking lot (everyone was already heading inside). I don't usually wear my heels, but today's an exception, considering I might need some self-defense in case I need to stab any stalkers. I'm surprised Nudge didn't notice.

I ended being the last person to get to class, which meant that I had to sit in the dreaded middle of the classroom. I hate sitting here; too claustrophobic.

The announcements started and I zoned them out, just like always. Then they ended, and Mr. Walker (history teacher) started class.

_Please kill me now; this class couldn't be more boring._

That is, until _he_ walked in.

Mr. Walker barely looked up, still writing on the board.

"I was expecting you; you'll have to borrow a desk from another classroom, for I think there isn't one available in here." Classic Mr. Walker; no greetings, just orders.

The boy left the room to get a desk, and quickly came back, dragging one behind him. He turned towards the class, and I finally got a good look at his face.

He had golden blonde hair and piercing green eyes, the green being a shiny emerald. From what I could tell he was muscular, with huge biceps. He also had a six pack, which was hidden behind a black shirt. He was also kind of pale, with angular features like that of the guy last night.

All the girls in class stopped what they were doing and stared at him, just like I was.

_Ohmigod he's so hot; as hot as the guy I saw last night _

His expression turned to that of amused when he realized everyone was staring at him. He dragged the desk to the end of the front row and sat down next to some girl (Emma maybe?) with long brown hair that was in a ponytail.

She froze and slowly turned to look at him, her hand stopping mid-sentence in her journal. She stared at him until he noticed, which made him turn to look at her. Her head whipped back to the paper, which cause her to slide the journal off her desk, landing with a big smacking sound on the floor.

I snickered; it's funny how some girls swoon over guys.

Apparently Mr. Walker didn't find it funny, because he instantly turned around.

"Is there something funny, Mrs. Ride?" I swallowed and put a passive look on my face.

"No Mr. Walker." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I distinctly heard you laughing; are you saying you laughed for no reason?"

"Yes sir, I did." He glared at me and turned back to the board.

"No more disruptions please Mrs. Ride, or you'll be laughing in detention later today." I mentally sighed in relief; out of all the teachers, Mr. Walker is probably the toughest; he'll giving detention for laughing.

I kept glancing at the new kid the entire class, secretly hoping he would notice so I could see his face again. He didn't, which resulted in me not being able to see his face again, for he rushed out of class before every else when the bell rang.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and hurried to my locker, praying JJ was at hers. Thankfully she was. Her locker's right beside mine, so I'll be able to talk to her while I get my stuff out for science class.

"Hey Max." She said when she saw me.

"Hey JJ. Listen, there's a new guy at school. Blonde hair green eyes; I want to know everything by lunch. Can you do that?" I told her as I grabbed my science book. I slammed my locker and became face to face with her as she sighed.

"Max, why do you doubt my ability's?" I smiled, to which she smiled back and headed down the hallway.

"Oh! And nice heels!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

_I knew someone would notice_

JJ's like my own personal stalker; she knows everything about everyone, and all the latest gossip. If you've done something blackmail worthy, JJ knows it. If you want dirt on someone, JJ'll have something. Basically, if you're on JJ's bad side, you're better off dead.

I headed to science, which is pretty boring considering none of my friends are in that class. It dragged on, but finally, finally, the bell rang.

Finally lunch! JJ can give me the dirt on the new guy.

Nudge, JJ, Iggy and Ella were all already sitting at our table when I got there. (Iggy's not gay or anything, he's just fun to be around and he's good friends with all of us, plus he and Ella are going out)

"Hey Max! Ohmigod I love your heels! Where'd you get them?" I shrugged.

"I honestly don't remember." I sat down between her and Iggy, across from JJ. (It's a circular table, so it's not all of us on one side with JJ on the other)

"So JJ, did you get any info on the new guy?" She gave me an _are_ _you kidding me_ look.

"You know I did. Ok, his name is Dylan, don't know the last name; he lives on the other side of town in a big mansion with some of his friends; he's single, but doesn't seem interested in any of the girls who've come up to him; here's his schedule-" she handed me a small slip of paper "-you have first period with him, I have second period with him, and Nudge has last period with him, but Ella and Iggy don't have any of the same classes as him." She said, and gave me a look that said _are you not impressed?_

_Thank you JJ_

"JJ, how you manage to get all this stuff amazes me." I scanned the piece of paper as she shrugged.

"Why are you so interested in him? You looking for a new boyfriend Max?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

_Of course Iggy would ask me that_

I shrugged. "I dunno; there just is never a new kid, and I wanted to know about him."

_Total lie_

_Ohmigod I'm turning into a stalker_

"Whatever you say Max." He said in a voice that implied he didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Ig." I started eating the burger I had gotten from the lunch line.

"Anyways, you guys will never believe what happened last night."

"You actually made it home on time and didn't go over curfew!" Iggy said, fake enthusiasm in his voice. I gave him a sour look.

"No, but that's not it. OK, on my way home from Nudge's last night, I was on that old road that runs between the forest, and-"

"Wait, the one by the old farm, or the one down the road from the McDonalds?" Iggy interrupted.

"Does it matter?" He looked shocked.

"Of course it matters! In order to be able to be entertained, I need to be able to picture your experience perfectly." He said, being serious about it. Ella quickly smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up! I want to hear what happened!" She said. He threw up his hand in defeat.

"Fine! But when this story doesn't come out detailed and entertaining, don't come crying to me." He said. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Ig, we won't." She nodded at me to continue.

"Ok, anyways, I was the only car on the road, and this guy just like appeared in front of me. I had to swerve to the side in order to not hit him. But when I got out of the car to see if he was all right, he was gone. And when I turned around to get to my car, he just appeared behind me, and just glared at me."

"Maybe he was just mad you almost hit him with your car; I know I would be." JJ said, laughing a little.

"No, it was like an _I'm going to kill you _glare. And he wouldn't even talk to me! So I went back to my car, got in, and then he just appeared outside my door!" Everyone looked confused.

"So, he glared at you and then just followed you around the road?" Ella asked.

"Yea; I drove away, but it was just really weird. But guys, he was hot." That got everyone's attention.

"Like, on a scale of Kevin James (Paul Blart) to Ryan Gosling (from The Notebook), how hot?" Nudge asked, fully concentrated on the question.

"Ryan Gosling." She gasped.

"Ohmigod, like what does he look like?" I thought for a second.

"Actually, he looks like a darker version of Dylan." I told her.

"Maybe he's one of the "friends" Dylan lives with." Ella said

"If he is, that house must be like the Playboy mansion, except with guys." JJ stated, biting into her cheeseburger. I looked at her in shock.

"JJ! Really?!" She shrugged.

"What, it's true!" Ella just laughed and shook her head.

"Wow JJ. Wow."

"And this is why I probably shouldn't hang out with just girls all the time." Iggy said.

"Oh Iggy, you know you love us! You'd go crazy if you didn't hear our girl talk all the time." He just shrugged and we all laughed.

Nudge opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and cutting her off. We all stood up and threw our trays away, heading off in different directions for class.

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Dylan was hungry. A whole day, stuck inside that small building with all those bodies; he almost didn't make it. The second the final bell had rang, he tried to leave the building as fast as he could, heading for his Porsche that was parked in the back school parking lot.

His whole body throbbed, and he felt the predator start to come out; the edges of his vision started tinting red, and his hands itched to strangle something.

_Calm; stay calm. At least until I'm away from the school _He thought to himself.

_I can't risk another incident; if people start getting suspicious we'll have to go into hiding again._

Wheels screeched as he tore out of the parking lot at full speed, trying to get away as fast as he could. Only when he had reached an empty road in the middle of a forest did he finally stop worrying about being seen and let the predator loose.

His vision turned red, and his senses became heightened. He pulled over on the side of the road and watched, waited, for someone to come along. This road was one of the few roads leading in and out of town, so someone had to come by sooner or later.

And he was right.

Dylan soon heard the distant sound of tires on asphalt, heading in his direction. Soon a grey Honda appeared in his vision. He stepped out of his car and slowly walked into the street, right in the car's path. Luckily (for her) the woman driving saw him in time and slowed the car down to a stop, right in front of him.

Dylan walked to the window of the car, making eye contact with her and holding her gaze. Her mouth opened to say something, but closed as Dylan's gaze intensified.

"I got a flat; come out of your car and help me." He spoke it as a command and watched in satisfaction as her pupils widened and she stepped out of the car and stood in front of him. He leaned down closer to her and hovered over her ear.

"Please don't scream; I don't feel like hearing it today." He whispered to her. They girl's eyes widened in fear and Dylan smiled, already feeling the buzz to come.

**Well, we don't want to see violence now do we? At least not right now. (wink wink) So we're just going to skip that little incident and fast forward to just after he drives away.**

Dylan's whole body buzzed; the red had left his vision and he had finally calmed down. Looking in his rear view mirror at the scene behind him he almost regretted leaving such a mess.

Key word almost.

She had been ok; average, nothing special. Only enough to sustain him for a day or two, but still good enough to give him a buzz.

He turned on the radio to the rock station and increased the volume until it almost shook the car. Rock. The music of the decade. His decade that was. He hated the 80's, but he loved the music.

A loud Thump on the roof of his car snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Really?! I just got it washed and waxed!" He yelled through the ceiling. Seconds later Fang slid through the window and into the passenger seat.

"Sorry man, but I was on my way back, saw your car, and decided to hitch a ride." He smiled arrogantly at Dylan and started fiddling with the knobs on the radio.

"You're still listening to this junk?" Fang said without looking up. He continued scrolling through radio stations until finally settling on one that was playing a Paramour song.

"Not my _favorite _decade, but it'll do for now." He settled back into his seat and turned back to Dylan.

"Oh, and you should probably watch your messes; hard to believe I'm the one that's called "murderously violent"." He smirked again and then turned his attention back to the road.

"What is this? Insult Dylan day? And anyways, I might create a bigger mess, but you're just so _violent_. Pure animal; that's why you're called murderously violent." Dylan said, returning Fang's smirk with one of his own. Fang narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Whatever; but I'm not just insulting you. I just think it's hilariously fun to piss you off." Fang said, his arrogant smirk returning.

"So anyways, how was little Dylan's school day? Did you make friends, take tests? Or even, gasp, make the football team?!" He said, his words laced with sarcasm.

"It was fine." Dylan said, trying to avoid the subject, but Fang continued on.

"Did it make you feel _human_ again? Did it make you feel _alive _again?" He narrowed his eyes into a glare, his words turning cold.

"Fang, stop." Dylan said, the energy in his words fading.

"Why Dylan? Because you don't want to hear it, or because you know it's true?" Fang's face turned hard and his irises turned red, the edges of his eyes turning black.

"That's not you anymore Dylan; that life is over, so stop trying to get it back." Fang sat up and shot out of the window, despite the fact that the car was going over 50 mph. Dylan sighed.

_Great; a double crime scene_

Max POV

When the final bell of school rang I shot out of my seat, hoping to catch Dylan on his way out of school.

Unfortunately, some idiot decided to drop all of her stuff in front of the door, (probably hoping some guy would help her pick it up), so I had to stay in class an extra 5 minutes.

Yay me.

_I swear if I wasn't in public right now, there would be bodies. In a pool of blood. Lying on the floor._

I have such a beautiful imagination, don't I?

Anyways, after bimbo numero uno finally picked up her stuff I was finally free from the torture room called class.

_He probably already left; stupid sluts dropping their stuff everywhere_

Fuming, I was walking to my car (after getting my stuff from my locker) when someone hooked their elbow around mine.

"Hey Max; so, you're still coming to my house, right? I mean we have to work out the songs for the party, then decide if we should hire a DJ, then decide what to have for snacks. So are you coming?" I sighed.

_Leave it to Nudge to talk my ear off so much that I forget my anger over the sluts._

"Yea Nudge; I'll just follow you in my car." I told her. She sighed in relief.

"Thank god! You wouldn't believe how much work I have to do with this party." She unhooked her arm and headed to her car, turning around to make sure I was following.

We drove out of the parking lot and started heading on the 10 minute journey it took to get to her house.

*Later that night*

"Ok, so, we're going to hire a DJ and give him this list of songs." Nudge handed me her notepad and I scanned it, looking at all the songs. Surprisingly it had taken us about 2 hours to come up with all of the songs.

"Ok, sounds great. But can we take a break now? We've been at this for hours."

_Nudge is probably the only person that'll ever make me beg for anything. Ever._

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Ok; I guess we could take a break. But then we need to call JJ and convince her to send a mass text about the party." She said.

_Thank god!_

"Ok good; now, where's your remo-" I was cut off as creepy music started playing right next to Nudge. She screeched and fell off her bed.

"Ohmigod Nudge chill! It's just my phone!" I reached over and grabbed it as an angry Nudge stood up and glared at me.

"Why the hell is that your ring tone!? Change it! Change it right now!" She yelled while crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, like that'll happen."

"Hello?"

"Max, hey, it's mom.

_Well duh; I recognize my own mother's voice_

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to come pick you up soon."

_Wait, what? Why the hell can't I drive home?_

"Why?"

"Because on the news they're saying that there was some murder on that road today, and I don't want you driving on it."

_Murder? What the hell? When did this turn into a novel? _

"A murder?"

"Yea; they found someone's body on the side of the road next to her car. The news said murder, but it could a car accident. I think it's a car accident, but I still don't want you driving home. I'll be over in about 30 minutes."

_Whatever_

"Ok; love you, bye." I hung up and threw my phone back on the bed.

"Who was that?"

"My mom; she's coming to pick me up soon." Nudge looked at me weird.

"And you can't drive because…"

"…Because there was some accident on the road I take home, and she doesn't want me driving, and blah blah blah." Nudge stamped her foot.

"No! Now I have to plan the party myself!"

"Uh, Nudge, it is _your _party. Besides, it's only for tonight. We still have another day to plan." She pouted and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Nudge? Pouting?" She started laughing and she joined me, falling onto her bed beside me. Our laughter finally died down until it was silent.

_Wait a second; that's the road I saw that guy on. What if he killed her? That could've been me._

_Wait, what am I saying?! It's just a coincidence! Besides, I'm not going to let one guy keep me on edge all the time._

_I'm definitely not letting that happen. At all._

_Still, that's a pretty big coincidence._

_Whatever. I'm just being stupid._

**_SO, it was kina a filler chapter, but yea. It's midnight, I'm exhausted, and I promised myself I'd get this chapter posted. So, please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a little bit, but I had the misfortune of finishing season 2 of Doctor Who this past week, which resulted in me going to a corner and crying for a few days. Yea… Doctor Who'll do that to you. Anyways, here's chapter 4! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 4

Max POV

30 minutes later I was on the road with mom. After having said goodbye to Nudge and having to promise I "wouldn't leave her to suffer with the party planning even though I'm terrible at it and if it were up to me there would be strobe lights and alcohol all around". I mean god! I'm not that bad of a drinker at parties!

…

Ok maybe I am; but it's not MY fault someone always brings drinks and no one warns me about it.

Anyways, point is, I had to promise her I'd help and then me and mom were off. Down the dark streets, through the quiet night.

That is until I saw the flashing lights and heard the quietish sirens.

It must have been where the accident was; it had to have been. There were cops cars covering the right side of the road, all parked beside a big section of road/grass that was covered in police tape.

And blood; don't forget the blood. But, how could you; it was everywhere. Splattered across the car, (a white one at that) **(A/N I know that the car Dylan saw was grey; this one is supposed to be white). ** It even trailed down the road a little ways; but the weirdest part were the tracks. Boot tracks. Even though the blood was dry on the road, you could clearly see boot prints outlined inside it.

_Super creepy_

"Did you see that?" I asked, turning to my mom.

"Yes; isn't it terrible? I can't even imagine what would cause a crash that bad." I just kind of looked at her

_Are you kidding me? That can't possibly be just from a car crash_

"Are you sure it's just a car crash? I mean with all that blood? A car couldn't have caused THAT much damage."

"Please tell you me you don't believe all of the "murder" stories they're saying on the news." She said, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well, first of all, I didn't even know about this till, when'd you call me? Till about 30 minutes ago. So I haven't really had time to watch the news. Second, I'm not saying it's a murder; I'm just saying that's pretty bloody for a car crash. Didn't you see all the blood on the ground?" How could she not have seen it?  
"I saw it. Car crashes can be dangerous Max."

"Yes, I know, but… didn't you see the boot tracks?" I saw her eyebrows furrow together.

"What boot tracks?"

"There were boot tracks in the blood." She didn't answer back, and the car slowly grew silent.

"… One of the cops probably stepped in it." She finally said, and then proceeded to turn on the radio, signaling that the conversation was over.

_Not likely_

**_Let's go to a magical place called THE NEXT MORNING!_**

"So mom, you know when you picked me up from Nudge's last night?" I asked mom, who was currently trying to find sunglasses (which were on her head).

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, my car's still at Nudge's house" She stared at me for a few seconds.

"And?"

"Well, since I don't have a car to drive, and I since I REALLY don't want to ride to school with Iggy, can I drive my motorcycle to school?" I pulled out my bambi eyes (which actually work especially well if you have brown eyes) and waited. She turned around to face me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't you want to ride with Iggy?" I dropped the bambi eyes.

"BeCAUSE Iggy's giving Ella a ride today, and whenever I ride with them they just sit there and make doe eyes at each with the radio turned off for the whole 30 MINUTE RIDE TO SCHOOL." I said, falling silent and staring at her, mouthing please.

"…Fine, you can ride your motorcycle to school."

_Yes! Fist pump in the air moment!_

I grabbed my leather jacket and ran down our hallway and towards the garage.

"Thanks mom! By the way, your sunglasses are on you head! Thanks love you bye!" I yelled over my shoulder before racing into the garage and onto my baby.

Mom never lets me drive it to school, because she thinks I'll hit some kids and kill them.

_Pff! I'm not THAT reckless! _

I quickly pulled on my helmet and gunned the engine, grinning as I heard it purr.

_Nothing beats the sound of a motorcycle engine _

I sped out of the garage and down the road, towards school.

_La la la, going to school, la la la, going to school_

…This is why motorcycles need radios.

Thankfully the school soon came into view, saving me from future singing. I parked beside Nudge's car and, yet again, she burst out of her car and ran to me.

"Hey Max! Did you know you left your car at my house? And NICE bike!" I laughed.

"Hey Nudge, I know, and I know right!"

"Can I ride it?"

"Hell no! Touch my bike and you're dead, I don't care who you are!" She started laughing.

"Even me, your best friend?

"Especially you." I gave her a knowing look and started laughing.

"But then who would be your best friend?" I paused, pretending to think.

"Um, probably Iggy. Or maybe JJ. Or Ella. Oh I know! I'll have like a mini hunger games, and the winner will be my new best friend!" Nudge burst out laughing and had to stop walking and lean on her knees to prevent herself from falling over. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to talk.

"Very violent this morning, aren't we?" I shrugged.

"It just comes naturally." She straightened up and continued walking beside me.

"Whatever; you know you'd miss me." I gave her a sideways glance.

"Maybe."

"Whatever."

The bell rang, interrupting our conversation.

"Bye Nudge!"

"Bye Max!" She ran into the school and out of my view.

_Ok, what do I have first today?_

_Oh right, English._

English

I hate English class; we've started our "Shakespeare Unit", which is basically just all the students talking about the plays, which always leads to a screaming match.

Lovely, right?

Anyways, I walked into the classroom, where all the desks were arranged in a big circle around the room. I chose the one closest to the back and set my stuff down on the floor. I sat down and propped my feet up on the desk, watching as everyone else filed into the room.

Finally, after everyone was seated and all the desks were filled, Mr. Baker came in.

"Hello class, great to see everyone this morning." Every nodded, a few said hello.

"Ok, right to today's discussion; Romeo and Juliet. I'm guessing, and hoping, everyone did the reading?" Everyone either nodded or said yes.

"Good, because if you didn't you'd be getting lunch detention." He glared at us and then sat down at his desk.

"Ok; Romeo and Juliet, what does it mean to you?" He asked. No one answered.

"Anyone?"

…

Still no reply.

"Ok, Ms. Belfon, what is Romeo and Juliet, in your own words." He asked a blonde popular near his desk. She thought for a minute before answering.

"Um, I think Romeo and Juliet is a love story about a boy and a girl who can't live without each other. Even though no one wants them to be with each other, even though they're perfect together, they still get together and love each other in the end." She finished, smiling. Her friends told her how good it was and a girl across the room yelled out how she loved it.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I mumbled.

Mr. Baker, who had the same expression I did, turned towards me.

"What is YOUR view on Romeo and Juliet, Ms. Ride?" Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Well, I think that Romeo and Juliet is not a love story, but a 3-day relationship between a 13-year-old and a 17-year-old that ultimately caused 6 deaths."

I smiled and sat back into my chair while everyone just looked at me.

"Well, that's an interesting view of the story, but your view none the less." He smiled, obviously loving my answer.

"It's not a love story? Yes it is! Did you even read the book?!" The blonde asked me. I turned towards her, who looked pissed that my answer was better than hers.

"Yes, did YOU read the book?" I challenged. She paused for a second, a telltale sign that she didn't.

"Of course I did! I-"

"What does Tybalt do when he realizes Romeo is a Montague?" I interrupted. No one dared say anything, wanting to see where this was going. Even Mr. Baker looked from me to her in anticipation.

"He complains to his uncle." She said, crossing her arms looking like she won. I smirked at her.

"That's what happened in the movie; in the actual book he fights Romeo." I crossed my arms and arrogantly smiled at her, wanting to laugh out loud at her expression.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it and closed it, looking at me and Mr. Baker.

"Mr. Baker, I-"

"You don't need to explain Ms. Belfon, I understand." She sighed in relief.

"I knew you would Mr. Baker." She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"And that's why I'll be seeing you at lunch time so that you can read the book in the privacy of my classroom."

_Yes! I won!_

Everyone started laughing and her face turned bright red.

_Oh how I love when the populars get in trouble_

I laughed along with the class as the blonde's friends tried to cheer her up.

"And that class, brings us to our next discussion point; what differences did you notice in the movie and in the book?"

_And time to start tuning out the class_

And that's what I did, right up until the bell rang.

I won't bore you with the details of the rest of the day. In fact, I could probably sum it up pretty quick.

Max's Day At School:

_"Class, do your work!" Blah blah blah_

_"Ms. Ride, don't ignore me!" Blah blah blah_

_"Lunch detention Ms. Ride!" Blah blah blah_

_"Ms. Ride we are having class you cannot go to sleep!" Blah blah blah_

_"Ms. Ride, please step into the hallway until the end of class!" Blah blah blah_

So, yea; I got yelled at a lot today; but that doesn't really matter, considering all the teachers pretty much hate me.

Right now I was heading home on my bike. Thankfully Ella told Nudge she'd help her plan the final arrangements for the party tomorrow, so I got off free, thank god. So I was just riding home, humming to myself (radio still hasn't been invented for motorcycles) when my bike started sputtering.

_Oh shit not good not good_

I quickly pulled off the center of the road and into the grass. I quickly pulled my helmet off, put the kickstand up, and then bent down to look at the mazel of tubes and chains that covered the bottom part of the bike.

_How the hell can this thing be breaking down again? I JUST got it fixed!_

_Ok; Gas lines; _I inspected all the tubes leading to the gas tank._ Good._

_Engine:_ I looked through the engine for a few minutes. _Good._

_Chain;_ I turned my attention to the chain and sighed. **(A/N It's the type of motorcycle with a chain)**_Not Good._

The chain had somehow gotten off of the wheel turner **(A/N Yea… I don't really know any technical motorcycle terms) **and now it was wound around a few of the tubes.

_Well, good thing I have a compartment with tools on this thing!_

I straightened up and opened the compartment, pulling out some of my tools.

I squatted down on the ground and started fiddling with the chain, trying to unwind it. I succeeded, and then began hooking it back up (with some fancy tool you'd probably not know)

In the distance I heard loud engine slowly approaching. I didn't take my eyes off of the chain, because if I did it might fall and break, which would mean I'd have to buy a brand new chain, which would not be good, considering I'm kinda poor.

I was so focused that I almost jumped when some started talking behind me.

"You need help?" It was a guy, but  
that's all I paid attention to; he probably thinks I'm hot and is trying to be a man by fixing my bike. Sexist pig.

"No, actually, I'm good." I answered without looking up. I heard gravel crunching, and then two black eyes appeared on the other side of the bike.

"You sure? Cause you look like your about to drop the chain and burn your hand." He said, locking eyes with me. And you know what? It actually happened.

The grease on the chain made my hand slip, which resulted in it smacking against the pipe, which burned. A lot.

"Shit!" I grabbed my hand and smacked it against my leg, trying to make my hand cool down a little.

Meanwhile the guy was just staring at me, taking everything in; his gaze landed on my face, giving me what looked like a smirk.

Well that made something in me SNAP

I jumped up and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I asked, my words laced with venom. The guy, who I now realized, was the guy I saw the other night (Though I'm too mad to be slightly scared by him), wasn't fazed by it at all; he didn't say anything, so I continued.

"My fucking chain just broke, and I burned the shit out of my hand! All because of you!" I said, practically seething. His eyebrows shot up.

"Because of me?" He asked, almost sounding innocent and amused by the conversation.

"Yes because of you! Now pay up, because you just cost me a chain!" He started walking towards me.

"Let me look at it." He leaned down, but I grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back up.

"Don't TOUCH my BIKE." I said through gritted teeth.

Instantly his features turned sinister, and I fought the urge to step back.

"Don't touch ME. Touch me again, and you'll regret it." I smirked at him.

"I'd like to see you try." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

I was staring straight at him, so I saw it happen.

His eyes, which were already black, turned even colder and menacing than before, while the small white parts around the black turned blood red. I gasped and took a step back; his mouth turned into what looked like a smirk.

My anger boiled at this, and I glared again. "You don't scare me." He stepped closer so that we were almost nose-to-nose.

"I beg to differ." He said, sounding a little less cold.

He was going to do something; I could see his hand forming a fist out of the corner of my eye. But, the thing was, I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen, staring at him.

_He's going to hit me; he's going to do it no-_

SLAM

"Fang! What the hell are you doing?!" He quickly spun around and looked behind him.

"Dylan; what are you doing here?" The venom in his voice edged away.

"Making sure this doesn't happen again; you need to go home. Right now." I slowly looked around him to face Dylan, who was standing next to a silver Porsche, his green eyes blazing.

After a minute of staring at each other Fang(?) shrugged.

"Whatever." He slowly turned back towards me. "Until next time." He said to me before walking back to his car which I could now tell was a Trans-Am. **(A/N Like my dream car!)** He gunned the engine and then roared off, leaving smoke in his wake.

After a few minutes it cleared, leaving me on the side of an empty road, no one in sight.

_What the hell just happened?_

**So…yea! There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a little while; I've had writers block. This chapter's kinda a filler, but I promise the next chapter will be good and it'll be really long. It should be up soon; the more reviews I get the quicker it'll be up!**

**Chapter 5**

It then to me about 10 seconds to realize that those fucking idiots didn't even pay for my new chain.

_I am going to fucking murder one of them the next time I see them_

I knelt down and continued trying to work on my chain, praying it wasn't broken. Every now and then a car would honk behind me (to which I flipped them off) but I would ignore it.

He was about to hit me; I know he was. But why? I know I was pissing him off, but the way he looked at me, it was like he wanted to hit me for another reason.

And then he smirked when I burned my hand, almost like he had enjoyed it; like he enjoyed me being in pain.

And then Dylan had said keep him from doing it again; as in he's done this before.

Fang was wearing combat boots.

There were combat boot marks in the blood at that accident.

…

And I'm being stupid. If that Fang guy had really killed that one person, then he would've killed me, not just piss me off. God I'm being so dam paranoid! And what kind of name is Fang? It sounds like something a kid would pick out.

He's probably emo

Great; I've got an emo guy stalking me. Exactly what every girl wants.

_Click_

Oh thank god! I finally managed to fix the chain!

I put my tools back and got back on my bike, revving the engine.

_They're god dam lucky I got this thing back together_

I took off down the road, praying that the chain didn't mess up again. Thankfully it didn't so I was able to get home without having to stop again.

Surprisingly mom wasn't home, which hasn't happened in…uh…well, I can't even remember the last time I got home before mom.

But that also means I have no way of getting inside, for she didn't see a purpose in giving me a key.

_Ok, how to get inside; go through a window? Nah, too hard._

_Try to search for the spare that mom said she hid somewhere? Nah, too complicated._

_Pick the lock? Oh yes._

I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and bent down so that I was facing the doorknob. I inserted the bobby pin and began wiggling it inside the little lock, trying to bypass the tumblers.

_Click_

I smiled to myself and turned the doorknob, opening the door and stepping into the air-conditioned house.

_Oh how good it feels to be home_

I dropped my bag at the door and slipped off my high-tops, kicking them somewhere in the hallway.

Well, looks like it'll be a few more hours before mom gets home; might as well make use of it.

I climbed up our many stairs (which annoyingly weren't that creaky right now) and walked to my room and flopped down on my bed. (yep, this is how I spend free time) I pulled the covers over me and made a little blanket cocoon.

_And now to catch up on some must needed Max-and-sleep time. _

….

Dylan pulled into the driveway of the mansion fuming; this always happened whenever they started again at a new place. Fang would turn want into pleasure and then go off killing people without even trying to hide it. Dylan was getting tired of it.

He was getting tired of covering for Fang and tired of having to watch him to make sure he didn't slip up.

Dylan stormed inside the house, trying to pinpoint where Fang was. Finally he heard a low chuckle coming from the great room; he headed in that direction.

Dylan came upon Fang and Ari, one lounging on the couch and the other sitting in an armchair; they ignored his presence and went on with their conversation.

"So she didn't open the door?" Ari asked, surprise showing in his voice. Fang shook his head.

"Nope; she even drove off." Fang paused, thinking for a second. "It's been a long time since someone's been able to resist my-"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Dylan interrupted, trying to stay calm. Fang and Ari both looked up at him.

"Well I w_as_ having a conversation with Ari, before I was rudely interrupted." Fang answered, sounding slightly irritated.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Dylan said, narrowing his eyes at Fang. Ari looked from Fang to Dylan, and then back to Fang.

"Fang, what'd you do now?" Ari asked, sounding exasperated and sarcastic.

"I did nothing; I was merely helping a girl whose motorcycle broke down on the side of the road." He said, keeping his face impassive, but with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What you call helping I call hunting." Dylan said. Fang narrowed his eyes at Dylan, studying him.

"Are you telling me what to do Dylan?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

"I'm telling you to stop killing so drastically." Dylan answered, standing his ground.

Suddenly Fang disappeared from his place on the couch and instantly appeared across the room and in front of Dylan. Dylan didn't flinch, as if expecting it.

"You don't give orders Dylan; I can do what I want when I want and kick your ass while doing it." Fang said, his features becoming hard. Ari stared at the two and smiled, as if enjoying the fight.

Dylan stared at Fang for a few moments, trying to decide what to say that wouldn't cause Fang to go haywire.

"…Just, be more careful. Please." Dylan said, his eyes pleading. Fang stared at him for a few more seconds but smiling arrogantly.

"Since you said _please_, I'll try." Fang said. Ari chuckled and stood up.

"Well, while you two are finishing your little cat fight, I'm going into town." Ari said. He smirked, but his eye turned a dark shade.

"Are you_ fucking_ kidding me; after I_ just_ had this conversation with Fang." Dylan said, looking like he was about to pull his hair out. Fang smirked at his expression.

"Relax, I'm just going into town, nothing else." Ari said. Dylan didn't say anything, just stared at him; finally Ari walked past them and towards the front door.

"So you're not going to do anything stupid?" Dylan yelled to him.

"I didn't say that!" Ari yelled from the front of the house. Fang chuckled and walked towards the stairs while Dylan groaned.

"I'm living with idiots." He muttered before flopping down on the couch.

**And that's it! Again sorry it was kind of a filler chapter, but I had writers block and couldn't really think of much for this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be extra-long, 'cuz it'll be about the party. I haven't finished writing it yet, but it's really fun to type so it'll probably be up soon. The more reviews the quicker it'll be up!**

**Anyways, please review below!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hel-lo everybody! Yea, I haven't updated in a while (sorry bout that) so I made this chapter long just for you! AND you better be grateful; it's 9 pages long, which is pretty hard to do, believe it or not. So read on, and enjoy the chapter! And as always, don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 6**

"Nudge, for the last time, I'm perfectly capable of doing my own hair." I said into my iPhone. Nudge's party was in 2 hours and she keeps insisting on me coming over early so she can do my hair and makeup.

"Max, every time I give you the responsibility of doing your own hair it always ends up in a ponytail or braid." She sounded exasperated, as if she was telling me this for the 5th time.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's not party hair!"

_Party hair?_

"But I like putting my hair like that." I pouted.

"Ugh! Just get over here and let me do your dam hair!" She yelled into the phone, making me flinch and hold it away from my ear.

*Click*

I jerked the phone in front of me and watched as the screen announced that the call had ended.

_She did not just hang up on me_

I pushed re-dial and put the phone back to my ear.

"Hi this is Nudge, sor-" I quickly hung up; I'm not really in the mood to listen through Nudge's 5-minute long voicemail just to leave a small rant.

_She just hung up on me_

I groaned.

_Ugh Nudge! What am I going to do with you?_

I grabbed my dress (a black cocktail dress with a red belt, which is pretty cute if I do say so myself) and my red heels and started heading downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to Nudge's!" I shouted into the kitchen.

"Ok Max; call me tomorrow!"

"K!" I answered back and started heading to my motorcycle (which works fine now, thanks to yours truly)

I opened the compartment in the seat and stuffed my dress and heels in. (I'm not going to be one of those weird movie girls that hold their dress off to the side of their bike and ride down the road with it; that's just stupid)

20 minutes later I was pulling into Nudge's VERY long driveway.

I parked and walked to the front door, my dress and heels in tow. I walked inside (her parents aren't here, so I see no reason in knocking) and started up her staircase.

"Nuuuuuudge! I'm heeeerrrrreeee!" I yelled as I reached the second floor.

"Come to my room!" I heard her yell from down the hall.

"Where else would I go?" I yelled/asked as I walked into her room to find Nudge applying mascara in front of her inhumanly-big mirror.

"Sit over there." She pointed to an empty pink chair sitting in the middle of the room.

"You can put your dress and heels on my bed." She said without turning around. I did so and then sat in the chair.

"So, why did you hang up on me?" I asked as she walked over and started combing through my hair.

"Because I knew it would ensure that you'd come over early." She told me, her voice full of concentration. I rolled my eyes.

"And how did you know that?"

"Because I knew that you would want to give me a rant, and if you didn't talk to me on the phone then the only way you'd be able to is to come over here." Even without looking at her I knew she had a smile of victory on her face.

"Oh Nudge, you know me so well!" I said, faking enthusiasm. She didn't answer back so I kept talking.

"Anyways, who all's coming?"

"Uh, pretty much the whole school plus anyone else that people from school invite."

_That's a new record_

"Wow Nudge, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"Why thank you, Max." Suddenly my head jerked to the side.

"Ow Nudge; you're gonna pull out my brain!" I complained.

"If you wouldn't move it wouldn't hurt!" She continued pulling pieces of hair and pinning them in different directions.

"Ok, annnnnd done!" She stepped back and examined her work.

"Perfect! Go look in the mirror." I stood up and walked over to stand in front of the mirror.

From what I could see Nudge had basically done a bunch of braiding and kinda braided/wrapped it around the back of my head, and then pinned it up in a few places. It probably wouldn't look good on anyone else, but it actually looked pretty.

"I thought braids weren't "party hair"." I asked, turning to her.

"It is when I do it; now, put on your dress. I'm gonna head downstairs and let people in." She scampered out of her room.

I closed the door behind her and began slipping out of the sweats and tank top (to fool mom into thinking I'm studying) I had left my house in. I carefully (so I didn't mess up my hair) pulled the tank top over my head and threw on Nudge's bed, right next to my dress. I then shimmied out of my sweats and then traded them with the dress. I slipped in it and buckled the belt; I then stepped into my heels (which just so happen to make me look a few inches taller) and walked back to the mirror.

_Yep; I look good enough to go out in public._

I walked over and opened her door; that's when the blast hit me. The floor was pumping a little, and music vibrated from downstairs all the way up here. I could hear talking; probably the whole school WAS here.

_They sure got here fast_

I walked to the staircase and then walked downstairs, brushing past bodies.

The entire first floor was covered with people, a bunch of which I recognized from school and a bunch that I didn't recognize at all. I could see Nudge across the room, talking to what looked like Ella. I quickly made my way over, side stepping some girl trying (and failing) to impress a guy next to her by grinding on him. I just rolled my eyes and continued approaching Ella.

"And so I told him to man up, and he- oh hey Max!" Ella said as she saw me.

"Hey Ell; who were you telling to man up?" She laughed a little.

"Oh just Iggy; we were renting a movie, and I wanted to see Safe Haven, but he didn't because he said it was a girl movie, so I told him to man up and watch it."

"So did you watch it?"

"No; we watched Mama instead." I raised my eyebrows at the movie choice, but didn't say anything as I saw Iggy approaching with 2 drinks.

"Ladies. Max." He said, acknowledging everyone. I scowled at him but he shook it off and handed Ella one of the drinks.

"Thanks Ig." She smiled at him and took a sip.

"You want anything Max?" Ella asked. I wrinkled my nose in disgust; defiantly not. I can smell the alcohol from here.

"No; I'm trying not to get drunk this time." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Yea, like that'll happen." Nudge and Ella started laughing; I punched Iggy's arm and rolled my eyes.

"Hey; no damaging the merchandise." He indicated his arm.

"WhatEVER Iggy." Nudge said; we all started laughing and I looked around the room.

"Looking for your future boyfriend Max?" I narrowed my eyes at Iggy.

"Maybe."

_WAS I looking for Dylan? _

_No_

_Liar_

"Uh, Max?" Nudge started snapping her fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times and realized everyone and stopped talking and were looking at me.

"Sorry; got a little distracted." I said. Iggy laughed and gave me a knowing look while Nudge and Ella gave each other the same look.

"Will you guys stop giving each other looks?! Go dance or something!" I said in an effort to change the subject.

Thankfully Ella nodded and started pulling Iggy (who had an expression that clearly said _help me_) towards the dance floor while Nudge made her way over to the table where the DJ was.

Which left little old me standing alone in a corner.

_Well this is a great start to the night_

It was then that I spotted Sam, who was currently making his way over to me. It's kinda publically known that Sam has a crush on me, which makes it pretty awkward whenever he talks to me. Which is why I avoid talking to him at all costs.

So, being the mature person I am, I decided to run and hide behind a tall plant that was standing behind me.

I handle problems great, don't I?

_Please don't see me Please don't see me Please don't see me _I silently willed as Sam came closer.

I squatted down behind the plant's leaves and watched as Sam got closer and then stopped in front of me.

"Um, hi Max; what're you doing?" He asked.

_Dam it he saw me_

"Uh, hi, Sam; I was just, uh, checking this plant. It looked a little dry so I was seeing if it needed any water." I answered with a smile.

_That's probably the dumbest lie I've ever told_

"That's a real plant?" He tried to look around me and inspect it but I quickly stepped back in front of him.

"Trust me, it's real. Anyways, what did you want?" I asked (probably a little too quickly, but it's Sam, so it doesn't matter.) He blushed a little bit before answering.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to dan-" My eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Did you hear that?!" I quickly interrupted. He looked confused for a second. "Hear what?"

_Uh, think think think_

"Someone just called my name, didn't you hear it?"

_Wow Max. Wow._

"Um, no; I didn't hear anything. Anyways, I was going to say-"

"I think it came from over there." I interrupted again, pointing to a random spot across the room. Sam looked around me and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"That blonde girl taking shots in the corner called your name?" He asked, starting to not believe it.

I looked in the direction my finger was pointed and, sure enough, it was pointed to some blonde girl standing across the room taking shots. Well, not _technically _taking shots, but pretty darn close to it. She gulped cup after plastic cup, dropping them to the floor when she was done.

_Nudge is gonna have one heck of a mess to clean up tomorrow_

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. See, Sam is one of those guys that looks like a little puppy; no matter how annoying he is, you can't let him down or say no to him. (trust me, I know from experience) So, if he were to ask me to dance (probably was about to) or ask me out (was eventually going to) no matter how much I hated it, I'd probably end up saying yes. Which is why I usually avoid him.

"Uh, yea I'm pretty sure; I'm going to go over there and see what she wants." I decided to say and started making my way over. About half-way there I turned back around to see if Sam was still watching (he was) and sighed and continue walking.

_Ok, I have about 10 seconds to think up a story_

The girl's head popped up and caught my gaze as I walked over.

"Hi, um, sorry to bother you, but that blonde guy other there" I pointed behind me "wants me to dance with him, and I REALLY don't want to, so I told him you called my name, so can you pretend you're talking to me for a few minutes until he goes away?" I asked her, trying to make bambi eyes.

_Dang it! I pulled a Nudge again!_

She smiled and nodded. "Sure." She answered lightly. I blinked a few times, startled by her answer. Her voice wasn't even slight slurred, like it should have been considering all the drinks she had. Plus it was just so PRETTY; it was light and cheery, almost like little bells.

"Um, ok. So, uh, how're liking the party?" I asked in an attempt to break the ice. She shrugged.

"It's ok; I've been to better." I nodded my agreement.

"Yea; not that it isn't good, I've just kinda gotten tired of some of the people around here." I awnsered. It wasn't a lie; Nudge has parties all the time, and it seems like the same people come every time, give or take a few others.

I looked back at the girl, who was now smiling a little, with mischief clearly showing in her eyes. "You know, I was just about to go to this party down the road; you should come with me." She asked, already starting to turn towards the door.

"I dunno; I don't even know you." I said pointedly. She turned back and around and locked gazes with me.

"Chill out; it'll be fun. Just come on." She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, dragging me through the crowd.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt; I know just about everyone in town, so I'll probably be good._

"My name's Angel, by the way." She yelled over her shoulder as we stepped outside into the night.

_Well that's a cool and weird name_

"I'm Max; cool name by the way."

"Thanks; yours is cool to. I've never met a girl named Max." I shrugged.

"Not many people have; I'm one of a kind!" She rolled her eyes and continued walking, finally stopping in front of a ruby-red Ferrari. Angel hopped in and started the ignition.

"Ho-ly crap. THIS is your car?" Angel laughed (which sounded like little bells) at my expression and opened the passenger door.

"Yep; now get in." She looked at me expectantly, showing off some VERY crystal blue eyes. I hesitated.

_Should I be doing this? I don't even know her; plus Nudge'll kill me if she finds out I ditched her._

_ Heck, Angel could be leading me away to kill me!_

"Uh, on second though-" Her blue eyes narrowed an she caught my gaze with hers.

"Just get in Max; you'll have fun. Trust me." Her voice wasn't as playful as before; she sounded like she was almost commanding me to get in.

_Maybe I will have fun; after all, I haven't been to a new party in a while._

I bit my lip, but got in anyways. "Ok, I'll go." Angel smiled and started backing out of the driveway.

"Ok good." She pulled onto the road and instantly gunned the accelerator and shot down the road, making me grip the seat.

Then a thought hit me.

"Wait a second! You had like 5 drinks! Can you even see straight to drive?!" I had to yell to be heard over the wind and the engine. She looked over at me and laughed.

"Maybe!" I swear my eyes bugged out of my head and I sat and stared at her for a few more seconds. Angel just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't get drunk! I can see fine!" She looked back to the road and continued driving. I kept my eyes on her and the road the whole way there.

We actually got to the house in 20 minutes, despite the fact that it was about 25 miles away. (that just shows you how fast she was driving) When I got out the car and finally saw the house, I gasped.

It was a HUGE house, probably about 3 floors. The yard was probably half an acre in the front, and about 2 in the back (from what I could see) Cars lined the driveway and the street, probably about 20 or so on the road and about 15 in the driveway.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt I slight tugging on the back of my head.

"What are you doing?" I tried stepping away but the tugging pulled me back to the spot.

"I'm fixing your hair." Came Angel's reply from behind me. Soon I felt the braids becoming loose and falling beside me.

"Why are you taking it out?" More and more hair came loose and before it knew it it was out of the braids and laying against my face.

"Because; even though your hair was pretty, this isn't a pretty kind of party. You want to look hot and sexy, not pretty."

_No idea what THAT means_

"Now lean your head forward." I did so and soon felt her hands shaking all of my hair.

"Now flip back up." I did so again, flipping my air back over shoulder, making it fall down my back. Angel walked in front of me and nodded her approval.

Now put this" she tossed me a tube of red lipstick "and this on" she tossed me some kind of necklace that she dug out of her car and "we'll be ready." I leaned down in front of the car mirror and applied the lipstick and then inspected the necklace, which turned out to be a black –ribbon choker, with doubt.

"Angel, if I wear this, I'll look like a hooker." Angel looked up from her spot at the other mirror and gave me an exasperated look.

"That's the point; you WANT to look like a hooker here. And you won't look TOTAL hooker; maybe about half." She smiled sweetly and caught my gaze again.

_There are those blue eyes again_

It was then that I finally caught a look at what Angel was wearing. She was also wearing a black dress, but in reality it looked more like a corset with a tutu than a dress. The tutu part was reached about quarter-thigh, which made her legs seem really long. The corset part looked, well, like a corset. IT was skin tight, making huge curves around her stomach.

She also wore a black choker and red lipstick, her lips being a blood red. Her pale gold hair hung in huge ways down her shoulders, with little ringlets at the bottom. They framed her face, almost making it look like a heart. God, I can already see the attention she gets for it.

_Angel? NOT a fitting name_

I sighed in defeat and turned around so that Angel could fasten the choker on. She stepped back and smiled in satisfaction.

"There; now you're ready." Se looped her arm through my mine and started walking towards the house.

"Whose house is this anyways?" I asked as the vibrations from the music hit me.

"It's mine; well, not technically just mine. I live here with some of my friends." She answered while pulling me up the stairs. I gawked at her and froze.

"You live here? Ohmigod! This place is huge!" She laughed again and tugged open the door.

"Get ready, cuz here we come!" She yelled and pulled me inside.

**CLiffhanga! Don't be mad, I had to stop sometime. If I kept going it would've been like 6,000 words. But I'll save the rest for next chapter. So, keep calm and review!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello there! Yea, I haven't updated the story in a while, I'm so sorry. This chapter is longer than the others, as you can see. I felt bad about not updating, so I decided to extend it. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, but my computers about to die and I HAVE to get this updated before it does, so, here it is!**

**Chapter 7**

It's the music that hit me first; it rocketed through my body, filling every sense with the beat. I couldn't even tell what song was playing; it just sounded like a vibrated-pumping that bounced off all the walls and filled the entire house.

People were dancing everywhere; on tables, couches, chairs, or wherever there was room. I noted that almost everyone in the room was holding a plastic red cup.

_Probably spiked_

The next thing I noticed was how big the room was; high ceilings and chandeliers decorated the room, (though most were turned off) Different colored lights were scattered everywhere, giving it the feel of being in an actual club.

Angel pulled me through the thick crowd, heading to the opposite side of the room. I could see the drink table looming in front of us, and I instantly flashbacked to the last time I got drunk at a party.

Don't worry, I won't bore you with the details of my past, but I'll tell you this; I flashed 4 guys, made out with 3, and then passed out on top of the stage. (Minus a bunch of details you don't need to know about)

So, I probably don't need to be drinking alcohol.

Which is why, when Angel offered me a plastic cup filled with some kind of dark liquid in it, I declined.

"Come on Max; it's a party! Just take a sip." She said sweetly, giving me doe eyes.

"Sorry Angel; I don't drink." Her face remained impassive for a split second but then she laughed a little.

"It's not alcohol; just soda."

_Yea, like I haven't heard that one before._

I took the cup and, just to humor her, I sniffed its contents.

_That's weird_

It didn't even smell like alcohol; all I could smell was Dr. Pepper. I looked at the liquid again realized that it was in fact fizzing a little.

_Doesn't smell like alcohol; doesn't look like alcohol._

After a second of thought I hesitantly took a small sip (all under Angel's watchful eye) and swallowed.

_It doesn't taste like alcohol; just Dr. Pepper. Maybe it isn't spiked._

_That's a first._

"See? I told you it's just soda." Angel stated, her eyes twinkling. "Now come on; let's dance!" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me back through the crowd, this time stopping in the center of the room. I quickly down the Dr. Pepper and dropped the cup on the floor behind me.

Angel started waving her hips back and forth, smiling and laughing at the same time. Guys around the room stopped and stared at her. I watched as a few of them smiled seductively, giving Angel their full attention.

_Perverts_

Angel laughed at my expression and continued dancing, giving all of the guys a seductive look back.

_She DEFINATLEY does not need a name like Angel_

"Refill?" I turned around and faced some random guy; he was holding out a red cup, obviously waiting for me to take the drink.

"Uh, ok; thanks." I smiled at him and took the cup from his hand. He nodded back and walked away, heading towards the drink table.

_That wasn't a waiter, was it? Who has waiters at a party? _

_Oh whatever; it's a party_

I went back to dancing with Angel, taking small sips at a time. Angel smiled at me, than started walking towards some brown haired guy leaning against the wall, giving her a seductive smile.

"Well, looks like you've gotten the hang of it; if you need me, don't need me." She sauntered off towards the guy, who was showing off a satisfied smile. Angel returned the look and started whispering something in his ear. The guy laughed and pulled her close to himself; then, to top all the PDA off, they started kissing. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, at which time I decided to look away.

I finished off the drink and dropped it to the floor again.

_What to do, what to do_

"Refill?" I jumped and spun around; the same guy from about 5 minutes ago was standing before me, holding out yet another cup.

"Do you just go around asking people for refills?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. His eyes remained glassy as he answered.

"Refill?" He held out the cup again; I took it from him and took a small sip.

"You didn't answer me; why are you going around asking people for refills?" The boy stared at me for a few more seconds and then abruptly turned around and walked away.

What the hell?

I stared at his receding back for a few minutes, frozen in thought.

I shrugged it off and started sipping the drink, but then found out that it was empty.

_Did he give me an empty cup? He must've; there's no way I could've drunk a whole cup that fast._

I dropped the cup to the floor again and started making my way over to the opposite wall. Halfway there I started wobbling on my heels.

_Oh crap oh crap stupid heels! _

I blindly reached out, but I was already starting to fall; I felt myself tilting backwards, my face starting ot face the ceiling.

_Oh CRAP_

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed onto my arm; they pulled me up and then steadied me. I followed the arm to the body it belonged to, and found myself face-to-face with some random guy.

"Whoa are you ok?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Oh yea, um, I, uh, I just started to fall, and then I faced the ceiling, and then yea." My mind went blank, and I started feeling dizzy.

"Are you drunk?" The guy yelled over the music.

"No! I haven't drunk any alcohol; just Dr. Pepper!" The guy suddenly started laughing and gave me another look.

"Everything here is alcohol!" He laughed/yelled over the music. My eyes grew wide as saucers; did I hear him right?

_Everything is alcohol_

_Everything is ALCOHOL_

_EVERYTHING IS ALCOHOL_

_…_

_God dam it! Not again! _

_That explains why I fell; god, how many drinks have I had?_

Suddenly my eyes landed on a certain blonde head leaning against the wall right behind the guy that was still staring at me.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" I pushed past the laughing guy and stomped over to Angel, who was still sucking face with the brown headed guy. When I got close enough I pulled them apart and faced a very pissed off Angel.

"What the hell!? You told me there wasn't any alcohol!" She smiled a little at my expression, all the anger from being interrupted in the middle of her make-out session.

"I don't see why you're so angry; you're having a good time, right?" She gave me an arrogant smile and leaned against the broad chest of the guy behind her.

"That's not the point!" I felt like stamping my foot, but that would probably make me look like a child.

Angel just raised her eyebrows. "Then what's the point? You're at a party on a Friday night; what did you think would happen?" She reached behind me and came back with another plastic cup.

"In fact," She thrust the cup at me "I think you should have another." She trained her eyes on me while the guy behind her laughed.

_God, that guy is starting to piss me off_

I bit my lip and stared at the cup; what harm could one more drink do?I looked back up at Angel, who was smiling a little.

"Fine." I growled. I chugged the drink and then threw the empty cup on the ground.

"See? That wasn't so bad." She stood up and started walking towards the center of the room.

"C'mon! Let's go dance!" She yelled while grabbing my arm and dragging me with her; she winked at the guy against the wall and then stood in the center of the dance floor.

The music started pumping and everyone around me started jumping and pumping their fists in the air Angel began to do the same, and after a second I joined her.

_If you can't beat em, join em_.

I started shaking my hips and threw my hands into the air, yelling along with everyone else in the room. Strobe lights danced across the crowd, coating everyone in neon colors.

Suddenly a white flash filled the room, and what looked like glitter rained down onto me. A big chunk of it landed on my hand, allowing me to see the silver powder.

Angel, who seemed to be unfazed by all the glitter, was laughing her head off and shaking her head, which showered me in glitter.

_Perfect; guess what I'll have to wash off for hours tomorrow_

While I was thinking this, Angel looked over my shoulder and made a face at someone.

"God Fang; you're ruining the party!" She yelled. A guy with black hair and coated in glitter walked beside us and laughed.

"What am I doing?" He yelled. Angel rolled her eyes. "Just your presence is ruining it!" She giggled and shoved his shoulder. Fang shook it off and looked over at me.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, nodding towards me. Angel gave him a knowing look. "Like you don't know; this is Max! I picked her up form a party down the road!" She yelled at him.

_Yea, down the road and across the town_

Fang gave me a knowing look. "I'm Fa-"

"I know who you are; you're the dude who almost cost me a chain for my bike." I spat at him while glaring. His eyes flashed, but it was quickly gone, replaced by something else that I couldn't recognize.

Angel looked at both of us with a look of amusement and satisfaction. "Well, I'm just gonna leave you two to talk." She said happily.

"Why? So you can go suck face with your boy toy?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

_Whoa, why did I say that?_

Angel narrowed her eyes and smiled deviously at me. "May-be." She turned on her heel, smacking her tutu against me in the process.

"How do you know Angel?" I turned my attention to Fang, who was still annoyingly standing behind me.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Now if you don't need anything else, I'm going to go do something that's actually worth my time." I spun around and started walking away, but a strong hand clamped down on my wrist.

"Actually" I was spun around so that I was almost nose-to-nose with Fang. "There is something I'd like." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked. He smiled arrogantly. "Dance with me." I fought the urge to laugh.

"Uh, yeaaaaaaa no." His eyes flashed again, but his expression didn't change.

"It wasn't a question." I smiled at him. "Oops, I answered anyways." I started walking away, but Fang's hand encircled around my wrist slowly pulled my back.

"I said no." This time he narrowed his eyes at me. "Hmm, well I say yes." His black eyes bore into mine, and I instinctively wanted to go back to Nudge's party.

"I, uh.." The words stopped in my throat, and I stared blankly at him. All I could see was his eyes, which were staring darkly at me.

"So how'd you meet Angel again?" He asked as we started dancing together.

"'I used her as an excuse to get away from Sam at Nudge's party." I answered in a monotone voice. The music faded away, the only sound being Fang's voice.

"Sam?" He questioned.

"A guy at my school who has a crush on me." Suddenly a purple light flashed across my face, momentarily blinding me. I blinked and stepped back, losing sight of Fang for a second.

All the wooziness suddenly fell away, and the music came thundering back. I blinked again and tried to find Fang's face in the crowd, but he was gone.

I spun in a circle and looked around, but I still couldn't find him; he just disappeared. Someone bumped into me and I stumbled a little in my heels, catching sight of a certain brown-haired head. I gladly weaved through the crowd and grabbed a cup from one of his hands.

_I need a drink_

**A/N Well I was going to end the story there, but I felt bad for not updating in a while, so I'm gonna continue. This next part was originally gonna be in the next chapter, but I'll go ahead and right it. Consider yourselves lucky!**

_(Some time later)_

" I crashed my car into a bridge!

I Don't Care! I love it!" I yelled/sang into the mike that was sitting in my outstretched hand. The crowd cheered me on as I started swaying my hips and dancing on the thin bar.

Let me fill you in:

I had a lot more drinks (and totally started losing count), went around the party doing drunk things (one of which included playing chicken with a couple strangers in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a cheering crowd) and then I grabbed a microphone from the dj and am currently singing while standing on the railing of the balcony that jutted out from the 2nd floor and hung over the crowd.

"I don't CARE!" I sang again. Suddenly I jumped off of the balcony (which is about 20 or so feet up might I add) and into the crowd.

_Hmm, maybe I should've warned people I was jumping_

_Oh well! Someone'll catch me!_

I laughed into the rushing wind that passed around me, making my loose hair fly above me in different directions.

I happy-screamed all the way down, right up until I landed in someone's outstretched arms. I giggled and leaned in the (very muscular) chest of the person that caught me.

"That was AWESOME! Did you see me? I jumped and flew and now I'm here!" I twisted around so I was facing the guy's face.

"Oh it's you! I was looking for you earlier!" I giggled at Fang, who had an amused expression on his face.

"Where'd you go?" I pouted, puffing out my lower lip.

"I had some, affairs, to deal with." He answered, looking down at me like I was a child. He set me on my feet and I crossed my arms, mirroring his expression.

"So serious." I said in a deep voice, trying to mimic his. **(A/N If you know what movie this is from, I'll give you a shout out in the next chap and answer any question you have about the story! 1st person to answer in a review gets it!)**

I giggled again and slapped his shoulder. "What kind of affairs?" I asked, trying to make puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing you need to know about." He answered back, equally as innocent. I smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder.

"You know, you are like soooo hot." I said, laughing a little and staring at him. Fang laughed and smiled arrogantly down at me.

"I know right?" I giggled again. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked, starting to shake my hips a little to the music. Fang just shrugged.

"I haven't found anyone" He leaned in close to my ear. "Interesting." His breath send chills down my neck, and I giggled again.

"AmI interesting?" I gave him a sly smile and looked into his eyes.

Fang thought for a moment. "Very."

I giggled, yet again, (I seem to be doing that a lot tonight) " Can I be your girlfriend?" I pursed my lips and gave him puppy dog eyes again. Fang smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Sure." I laughed and started hopping up and down beside him.

"Yay! Fang has a girlfriend! I have a boyfriend!" I started chanting into the air.

Suddenly a blonde head appeared in the crowd and started walking towards us.

_I know I know him; how do I know him?_

The guy walked until he was standing in front of us. He started talking to Fang in a hushed tone, (which is probably really hard to hear with the music playing this loud) I stared at the blonde guy for a few more seconds until it finally clicked.

"Wait I do know you!" The guys broke apart and looked at me.

"You're the playboy mansion guy!" I snapped my fingers and pointed at the blonde guy. Fang burst out laughing and the other guy's cheeks tinted pink.

"Dylan, I think she's got you pegged." Fang said between laughs. Dylan (?) punched Fang's shoulder.

"Shut the hell up Fang." He then turned towards me. "And who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Max; I'm Fang's girlfriend; right?" I turned to Fang, who had finally stopped laughing.

Fang looked at Dylan, who was glaring at Fang with a look that said _you did not._ FANg smirked at him and then opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"OHMIGOD I love this song!" I ran away from them and back onto the dance floor.

_"I'm still into you!" _I sang along with the lyrics.

_I am like, so tired. _

_But there's no bed. Why isn't there a bed? There should be a bed in here._

I looked down at the plush carpet I was standing on.

_That looks comfortable._

I slowly sank down onto the floor and curled up on the plush, black carpet.

_This is comfortable_

_Maybe I should go to sleep_

_I'm gonna go to sleep_

**Well? What did you think? I hope ya'll liked it! Remember, if you know which movie the quote is from, write it in a review with any question you might have, and I'll answer it and give you a shout out in the next chapter! Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like the extended chapter!**


End file.
